<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ogień piekielny by ladylannister95 (FakeCirilla9)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552053">Ogień piekielny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/ladylannister95'>ladylannister95 (FakeCirilla9)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Korona królów (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Death, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Villains, harlequin w średniowieczu, z tym że wredne postacie pozostają wrednymi postaciami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/ladylannister95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lecz Ja, przez boską sprawiedliwość, dopuszczam, aby ogień palił dusze boleśnie, aby dręczył je nie niszcząc, aby gnębił je, zadając im największe cierpienia, w rozmaity sposób, wedle rozmaitości grzechów, bardziej lub mniej, zależnie od wielkości winy."</p><p>Rozwinięcie wątku na Litwie z odc. 387, gdyż nie można tworzyć tak cudownego trójkąta miłosnego bez sfinalizowania tego sceną łóżkową.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Ulryk, Anna/Witold, Anna/Witold/Ulryk, Witold/Ulryk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/gifts">Sidomira</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Uważaj na tego Ulryka, to szalony człowiek. </p><p>– Bo chce władzy? Czym więc nas to czyni, kochana?</p><p>– On nie cofnie się przed niczym.</p><p>Witold roześmiał się.</p><p>– A my przed czym się cofnęliśmy? Zdrada, trucizna, ukryty sztylet, otwarta walka... – Przyciągnął ją do siebie. Krzyknęła zaskoczona, grzebień wypadł z jej palców na podłogę. Witold pchnął ją na łoże i upadł na nią, więżąc jej nadgarstki w swoich dłoniach. Zaraz jednak z brutalnego stał się przymilny – ...czy też uwodzenie, – i począł obsypywać ją pocałunkami. W usta, szyję, piersi. Gdy on zszedł niżej, Anna wygięła się w łuk i starała nie myśleć o innym.</p><p> </p><p>A inny w kaplicy spędzał noc samotnie, spać nie mogąc wcale nie od ognia wiary, ale od innej namiętności, która paliła mu wnętrze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rozdział pierwszy,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>w którym Witold się dowiaduje</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Panie.</p><p>– Czego? Zajęty jestem.</p><p>– Ale to…</p><p>– Ważne? No to mów, byle szybko.</p><p>– Kiedy ja nie wiem, jak, – plątał się klęczący przed nim człowiek.</p><p>Witold przewrócił oczami. Tego właśnie nie lubił w dzisiejszych czasach. Żołnierze ojca byli śmielsi.</p><p>– I cóż? Bedziem tak trwać, aż do Nawii ptaki nasze dusze uniosą? – zakpił Witold, żałując, że nie ma obok Czupurny. On doceniłby żart.</p><p>Chłopak wzdrygnął się, kiedy Witold wstał gwałtownie, ale książę tylko po wino sięgnął.</p><p>Zadziałało jednakże. Ościk pod wpływem strachu odzyskał głos.</p><p>– Księżna, panie.</p><p>Witold zacisnął rękę na kielichu i popatrzył krzywo na dzieciaka.</p><p>– Wielka Księżna dla ciebie.</p><p>– Ona... Ten krzyżak, panie, nastaje na… na jej cześć, – ostatnie słowa były wyszeptane tak cicho, że Witold musiał się nieco nachylić, żeby je usłyszeć. A wciąż przez chwilę nie dotarły do świadomości. Kiedy wyrazy i półzdania splotły się w sens, a raczej bezsens, wypowiedzi, Witold złapał go gwałtownie za kołnierz.</p><p>Wystraszone oczy dziecka jeszcze prawie patrzyły na niego szeroko otwarte. Witold chciał go pchnąć, uderzyć, skatować za te idiotyczne oskarżenia. Jego ojciec by tak zrobił bez chwili zastanowienia. Ale w przeciwieństwie do rodziciela Witold umiał powstrzymać rękę na czas wystarczająco długi dla jego lotnej myśli.</p><p>– Widziałeś coś? – spytał przez zaciśnięte zęby.</p><p>– N-nie, ale słyszałżem.</p><p>Witold puścił go na tyle niedelikatnie, że Ościk zachwiał się, o mało nie upadając.</p><p>– Zdawało ci się, – powiedział mu Witold, odwracając się od młodego bojara. – Zachodni rycerze stale prawią komplementy swoim damom, ale to nic nie znaczy. To tylko zwyczaj. Dworska moda.</p><p>W odbiciu szyby patrzył na zdezorientowanego chłopaka. Młodzieniec wstał w końcu, pojąwszy, że audiencja skończona i wycofał się niezgrabnie z komnaty. Witold odczekał jeszcze czas potrzebny na przejście korytarza, nim odwrócił się i rzucił kielichem o ścianę. Arras ze sceną polowania na żubry pokryła krwistoczerwona plama, szybko wsiąkająca w tkaninę. Anna będzie zła, przemknęło mu przez myśl, co rozsierdziło go jeszcze bardziej.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rozdział drugi,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>w którym podziwiamy róże.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>– Piękny ogród.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna odwróciła się, tłumiąc okrzyk zdumienia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Wybacz, pani, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć, – powiedział Ulryk, podchodząc do niej po ścieżce i zdając się zupełnie nie zauważać braku jej dam do towarzystwa i służby. Anna za to była tego aż nadto świadoma, a jeszcze bardziej swojego niewystarczającego stroju. Wierzchnie odzienie narzucone rankiem na koszulę zakrywało zdecydowanie za mało. Otuliła się ciaśniej i uniosła dumnie głowę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie wystraszyłeś mnie, też mi pomysł. Lecz co tu robisz tak wcześnie? Jeśli myszkujesz po zamku, to wybrałeś złą porę. Więcej ciekawych rzeczy można dowiedzieć się wieczorem na uczcie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk patrzył na nią tym przeszywającym wzrokiem, od którego robiło jej się cieplej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Czyżbyś nie wiedziała? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna siłą woli odwróciła się od jego hipnotyzującego spojrzenia, udając zainteresowanie najbliższą różą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie, – odparła, jak zdołała najobojętniej i zanurzyła nos w miękkich płatkach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usłyszała za sobą westchnienie, ale Ulryk na szczęście postanowił nie ciągnąć wątku zaczętego jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem, gdy Witold zostawił ich samych w komnacie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> – Rankiem wstaję na modlitwę, ale dziś nie mogłem rozmawiać ze Stwórcą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Może czymś go rozgniewałeś, – zauważyła Anna, zerkając na niego znad kwiatów. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Myślisz, że Boga gniewa docenianie piękna? Czemu pozwalałby rosnąć tak wspaniałym kwiatom na ozdobę tej ziemi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Bluźnisz. Ludzka ręka je zasadziła, – Anna celowo nie zauważyła głębszego znaczenia jego wypowiedzi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Czy twoja, pani?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie. Mojej– Biruty, – powiedziała Anna, patrząc wprost na krzyżaka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ach... Matka księcia Witolda, czy tak?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– I po co te uniki? Wiesz, kim była.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie wierzę w ludzkie bajania o czarownicach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– A w te przypisujące kapłankom starej religii wielką moc?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Sadzę, że, – Ulryk zbliżył się do niej znowu, dotykając kwiatu, który wcześniej wąchała. Ujął go w dłonie, a potem popatrzył na nią, – każda kobieta ma wielką moc. Że wystarczy wam spojrzeć w oczy, a wy potraficie zapanować nad sercem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To znowu zmierzało w złym kierunku. A tak starała się go zbić z obranego tropu. Co gorsza, wciąż na nią patrzył z taką namiętnością, jakby nie widział świata poza nią, jakby nie istniała wielka polityka, misja dana mu przez brata... Oderwała od niego wzrok i zrobiła krok w stronę, z której przyszła. Kolejny zrobić było łatwiej. Nie ufała sobie na tyle, żeby tu z nim zostawać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Poczekaj, pani. Nie odchodź.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Mąż czeka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Pozwól, że coś ci dam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zerwał różę w pośpiechu, kalecząc sobie rękę o kolce, które odłamał od łodyżki. Płatki były nieskazitelnie białe jak jego płaszcz. Wyciągnął ku niej kwiat. Na palcu perliła się kropla krwi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Skaleczyłeś się, – </span>
  <em>
    <span>ach, mężczyźni. Gnając za swoimi fantazjami zapominają o najważniejszych sprawach. Zupełnie, jak Witold.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>– Taką ranę będę nosił z rozrzewnieniem w sercu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna nie sięgnęła po kwiat, nie wykonała żadnego ruchu w jego kierunku. Nie chciała robić pierwszego kroku, bo bała się, że po nim już się nie zatrzyma. Ale może to właśnie był błąd, bo Ulryk podszedł do niej jeszcze bliżej i sięgnął dłońmi do jej twarzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Pozwolisz, że... – ujął jej twarz równie delikatnie, jak kwiat wcześniej, przechylił trochę do tyłu. Był taki wysoki. Wyższy niż Witold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna ledwie śmiała oddychać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wsunął łodyżkę w jej włosy nieprzykryte podwiką, aż Anna poczuła delikatne jak pocałunek muśnięcie płatków na skroni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tak, teraz jest idealnie. Najpiękniejszy kwiat dla najpiękniejszej kobiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie powinnam... tylko niezamężne niewiasty noszą kwiaty we włosach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Żadna z nich nie dorównuje tobie urodą.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna roześmiała się drwiąco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Komturze, nie przesadzaj z pochwałami, bo twoja szczerość na tym ucierpi. One ledwie z dziecięcia wyrosły, niektóre dwudziestu wiosen nie widziały, a ja? Ja mam zamężną córkę na Rusi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Czyż rozkwitła róża nie zachwyca bardziej niż pączek?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna przestała się śmiać. Ton Ulryka był śmiertelnie poważny. Nie miał w sobie nic z żartu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krzyżak schylił się ku niej, lecz Anna odwróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła ku zamkowym murom. Nie oglądała się. Jeszcze by się wróciła i padła mu w ramiona. W komnacie wyrwała kwiat z włosów zniecierpliwionym ruchem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Trzeba było zostawić. Ładnie ci było.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Głos Witolda dawno jej tak nie zmroził. Nie próbowała nawet uśmiechnąć się, nie panowała nad sobą na tyle. Wszystko, na co się zdobyła, to było prychnięcie, które, miała nadzieję, brzmiało równie lekceważąco, jak jej reakcje na jego co mniej błyskotliwe pomysły. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Jak by to wyglądało? Księżna z ozdobami niczym dziewka z lasu? Włożę coś lepszego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– O, w to nie wątpię, – mruknął Witold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna wciąż obracała kwiat w dłoniach. Łodyżka była ciepła. Od jej dłoni? Skóry głowy? Ręki Ulryka? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niedorzeczne mary. Już miała cisnąć kwiatem do zimnego paleniska, ale Witold złapał jej rękę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Wstaw go do wody. To były ulubione kwiaty matki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Dobrze, – ledwo przełknęła ślinę. Czemu czuła się jak zdrajczyni? Przecież nic nie zrobiła. Zawsze stała po jego stronie, Biruty, Kiejstuta... – tak zrobię. Masz rację, jak zwykle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Witold pogłaskał ją po policzku, po czym minął, zmierzając ku drzwiom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie strój się za długo. Trzeba zabawiać naszego gościa, – powiedział jeszcze, zatrzymując się w progu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna nic nie odrzekła. Nie popatrzyła za nim. Zamknęła oczy, stojąc z różą w dłoni. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rozdział trzeci,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>w którym udają, że są dobrymi chrześcijanami.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Na porannej mszy zjawił się sam władca Wilna, każący tytułować się Wielkim Księciem, choć w praktyce był tylko namiestnikiem króla Władysława. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk czuł na sobie jego wzrok, drażniący go całe nabożeństwo. Rycerz niemal miał ciarki na plecach, gdy czujne oczy urodzonego poganinem Litwina przeszywały jego pochyloną w udawanej modlitwie głowę. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyglądało na to, że stolica ochrzczonej kilka lat wstecz krainy wciąż nie jest wystarczająco przesiąknięta Duchem Świętym. Jeśli jednak Ulryk miał być szczery sam z sobą, nie spodziewał się, że odprawiane gdzie nie gdzie po drodze pogańskie ofiary mniej zachwieją jego wiarą niż para książęca z Wilna. Będąc świadkiem ohydnych obrzędów w podróży, nie zaniechał się przeżegnać, nim on i jego kompanii rozprawiali się z ostoją zabobonu ogniem i mieczem. Jednak teraz nie był nawet w stanie pomyśleć o Bogu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeśli nie anioł w ludzkim ciele i bogatych sukniach, to ochrzczony kilkukrotnie były towarzysz broni Zakonu rozpraszali Ulryka do stopnia, w którym czuł, jakby tracił rozum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk zamierzał poczekać, aż nieliczni goście zamkowej kaplicy wyjdą pierwsi. Zarówno bitwy staczanie od młodzieńczych lat z poganami, jak i życie w zamku krzyżackim sprawiły, że wolał nie mieć za plecami potencjalnego wroga. Krzyż zawieszony na piersi nie zawsze oznaczał dobroć mieszkającą w sercu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyglądało jednak na to, że wileński książę miał inne plany.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie wiedziałem, żeś taki religijny, – odezwał się w końcu Ulryk, kiedy zostali w przestronnej komnacie już tylko we dwóch, a Witold nadal uparcie milczał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dym ze zgaszonych niedawno świec unosił się smużkami w powietrzu, jaśniejącym wstającym za oknami dniem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Czyżbyś wątpił w moja wiarę, komturze? – Witold zapytał równie kpiąco, jak podczas oficjalnego przyjmowania posłów. Tonem, po którym człowiek mógł być pewny, że wypowiedziane przez niego słowa miały niewiele wspólnego z prawdą, a znaczyły dla niego tyle, co wiatr na stepie. – Przecież wy sami mnie ochrzciliście. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Słyszałem, że wziąłeś też chrzest z rąk wschodu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aleksandrze</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Witold machnął ręką.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Obaj wiemy, że Bóg jest tylko jeden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Szkoda tylko, że twoi poddani, książę, nie zawsze są o tym przekonani. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie zaczynaj tematu Żmudzi. Jeszcze nawet śniadania nie jadłem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Wszak najlepszym pokarmem jest Słowo Boże– – Ulryk zamilkł pod spojrzeniem, jakie posłał mu Witold. – Czy chciałeś może ze mną o czymś pomówić na osobności? – krzyżak podjął bez zbędnych ozdobników, zadając najbardziej nurtujące go pytanie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nim odpowiedział, Witold wstał ze swego miejsca i przysiadł się bliżej Ulryka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Skąd taki wniosek? Czyżbyśmy mieli o czym mówić bez świadków, komturze? Omawiać jakieś sekrety? Sprawy... delikatnej wagi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk usiłował odgadnąć, czego ten drugi może chcieć. To była sprawa dość skomplikowana. Można było być pewnym, że Witoldowi nie szło na pewno o to, o czym mówił wprost. Rzeczy, o których mówił zawile, mogły częściowo okazać się prawdziwe, jednak ciężko było domyślić się, która część jest trafna, oddzielić ziarno szczerości od plew kłamstwa i manipulacji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– W misji powierzonej mi przez brata nie było żadnych ukrytych... – spróbował Ulryk dość ogólnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Przestań na moment mówić o bracie. Zasłaniasz się nim, jak ja Jogaiłą, kiedy ci to pasuje. Ale czego ty chcesz, Ulryku, po co tu przyjechałeś? – Wzrok utkwiony w jego twarzy znów stał się tak intensywny, że niemal cieleśnie odczuwalny. Sprawiał wrażenie, że usiłuje zajrzeć w głąb duszy i zapierał dech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– ...z poselstwem. A o mojej misji, jak się jasno, panie, wyraziłeś, słyszeć teraz nie chcesz. Cóż więc mam ci powiedzieć? Nie ma żadnego ukrytego celu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Żadnego? – Witold nachylił się ku niemu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Żadnego. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byli tak blisko, że niemal się dotykali. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Skąd te pytania, książę? – zapytał Ulryk, żeby przerwać to nieznośne napięcie, które cisza jedynie potęgowała. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Witold zamiast odpowiedzieć złapał go za rękę i podniósł ją między ich twarze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– A skąd ta rana, komturze? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zmieszany, Ulryk wyrwał rękę, zły na siebie, że nie włożył rękawic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ot, zadrapanie niewarte uwagi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ja chętnie posłucham. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Obawiam się, że śmiałbyś się ze mnie, słysząc, że przegrałem bój z kwiatami. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale Witold nie roześmiał się. Nie uśmiechnął się nawet. Położył ręce na ramionach Ulryka i wstał, górując nagle nad nim i uważnie wpatrując mu się w twarz. Ulryk czuł się coraz bardziej niezręcznie. Niemal się wzdrygnął, gdy Witold nachylił się do jego ucha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Róże to piękne kwiaty, ale nie można zapominać, że mają kolce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pozostawiając go z tą zagadkową uwagą, Witold, jak gdyby nigdy nic, uwolnił go i opuścił komnatę. Wpatrując się w zamknięte za nim drzwi, Ulryk nie zerknął nawet na figurę Zbawiciela na krzyżu wystawioną przy ołtarzu. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rozdział czwarty,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>w którym wszyscy się kłócą i pojawia się zalążek akcji.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kiedy krzyżak dotarł do komnaty z zastawionym stołem jadalnym, miał już rękawice. Witold zauważył, jak jego wzrok przesunął się po obecnych w poszukiwaniu Anny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Zastanawiasz się, gdzie usiąść, komturze? Zajmij miejsce koło mnie, wszak jesteś naszym honorowym gościem, – powiedział Witold przesadnie miło. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk obrzucił go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale spełnił prośbę. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Księżna nie zaszczyci nas swoją obecnością? – krzyżak spytał tonem tak spokojnym, że Witold niemal, niemal był pod wrażeniem jego zimnej krwi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Stroi się jeszcze, – odpowiedział równie niedbale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przez chwilę jedli w milczeniu, popijając strawę winem lub cienkim piwem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Cóż, komturze, jakie plany na dziś? – zaczął Witold, – prócz prób przekonania mnie do oddania wam ziemi. – Celowo nie nazwał podmokłych, lesistych terenów, o których była mowa bagnem, jak wcześniej opisywał je Ulryk. Każda uszczypliwość względem krzyżaka dawała lekką satysfakcję. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Widziałem już trochę miasta, lecz brakło mi dotychczas czasu na odwiedzenie Kościoła Mikołaja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie sil się na pochlebstwa, które nic ci nie dają. I zamki, i świątynie lepsze u was. Ale Litwa ma coś, czego może ci brakować między czerwonymi cegłami Malborka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Lasy i bagna? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Witold popatrzył na niego ze skrywaną niechęcią. Z taką samą pogardą traktowaliby Żmudź, póki nie zmusiliby jej do przyjęcia wiary i cywilizacji, zamieniając w marną kopię swojego świata, a zabijając przy tym jej ducha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Witold nie dał poznać po sobie tych myśli, na głos odpowiadając jedynie:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tak, lasy obfite w zwierzynę łowną i wody gnieżdżące bobry i wydry. Nie chciałbyś, wracając, zabrać z sobą futra własnoręcznie upolowanego niedźwiedzia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk wyglądał na zaintrygowanego. Niestety, w tym momencie drzwi do komnaty rozwarły się i wkroczyła Anna w ciemnej sukni, podkreślającej bladość jej cery,  w jedwabnej nałęczce, podtrzymywanej na głowie diademem, a spływającej aż na plecy. Witold poczuł lekką irytację, kiedy Ulryk zbyt wyraźnie starał się </span>
  <em>
    <span>nie patrzeć</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Wybrał złą strategię. Anna przyciągała uwagę wszystkich na zamku, więc nie chcąc rzucać się w oczy, powinien był raczej podziwiać księżnę z daleka jak reszta dworu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Śledzona licznymi spojrzeniami dworzan, Anna podeszła do stołu. Ulryk wstał i skłonił się szarmancko, czekając, aż Anna zajmie swoje miejsce, nim usiadł ponownie. Witold poczuł nową falę irytacji, znacznie silniejszą od poprzedniej. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwar w dalszej części stołu wznowił się powoli, lecz ich trójka wciąż milczała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– A cóż to za grobowa cisza? – przerwała ją w końcu Anna. – Czyżbyście od rana rozmawiali o polityce, panowie, że milkniecie, gdy tylko niewiasta wejdzie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ależ skąd. Pozwól, pani, że naleję ci wina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Witold patrzył chmurnie, jak Anna podsunęła mu kielich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– O czym więc była mowa? – dopytywała. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Właśnie proponowałem naszemu gościowi łowy, najmilsza, – wyjaśnił Witold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ach, polowanie! To cudownie. Tak dawno nie miałam okazji strzelać z łuku…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ty nie jedziesz, – przerwał jej Witold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Słucham?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Witold rozpoznawał błysk zranienia w oczach, błysk, który w każdej chwili gotów był przerodzić się w furię. Spróbował załagodzić sytuację, zanim zaczęliby wrzeszczeć na siebie w obecności połowy dworu i poselstwa krzyżackiego. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Miła moja, to nie jest odpowiednie miejsce dla ciebie. Nie będziemy polować na drobną zwierzynę. Może być niebezpiecznie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Uważasz, że sobie nie poradzę?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Jeśli księżna ma tak wojowniczą duszę, może warto...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Witold zapałał szczerą chęcią zamordowania Ulryka tu i teraz. Coś chyba musiało odbić się w jego oczach, bo krzyżak nie dokończył wypowiedzi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Pozwolisz, że sam zdecyduję, co jest lepsze dla mojej żony? – syknął Witold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czuł na sobie pełen wyrzutu wzrok Anny, ale teraz patrzył tylko na krzyżaka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Czyż ona sama nie wie tego lepiej? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna wstała gwałtownie. Kilka najbliższych osób odwróciło się w stronę zamieszania.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Widzę, że jestem tu zbędna, – zauważyła księżna ozięble, – jak już skończycie decydować, co jest dla mnie najlepsze, panowie, będziecie mogli znaleźć mnie w mojej komnacie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wyszła z gracją, dumnie wyprostowana i ani razu nie obejrzała się w ich stronę. Witold poczuł lekkie ukłucie w sercu, ale pewne rzeczy były nieodzowne dla powodzenia planów. Z tego samego powodu zmusił się do uśmiechu pod adresem Ulryka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ach, te kobiety. Mam nadzieję, że z dzikim zwierzem pójdzie nam łatwiej. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie uważasz, że powinieneś dać jej nieco więcej swobody, książę?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Doskonale znasz się na kobietach, Ulryku, – zakpił Witold. – To doprawdy szczególna rada z ust człowieka, który całą młodość spędził w modlitewnej celi, a z kobietami miał nie mieć styczności. Czy w umiejętnościach łowieckich też wyćwiczyłeś się lepiej niż w modlitwie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Przekonasz się o tym na polowaniu, książę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Doskonale. Wyjeżdżamy za godzinę.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rozdział piąty,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>w którym wrogowie zbliżają się do siebie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: animal death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mężczyźni, którymi wypełniony był dziedziniec, odziani w skóry, uzbrojeni w łuki i długie dzidy, sprawiali wrażenie niemal szykujących się na wojnę. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk sprawdzał uprząż swojego konia. Kolejny nawyk z zamku Zakonu kazał mu przyjrzeć się każdemu zapięciu i sprzączce przed wybraniem się na przejażdżkę konną. Niewielkie nacięcie na popręgu już nieraz kończyło się tragicznie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie powinieneś jechać, panie, – odezwał się jego giermek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk prychnął, nie zaszczycając tego odpowiedzią. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ci Litwini... Patrzą tak groźnie, nieprzychylnie, jakby chcieli ci coś zrobić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Po prostu tak wyglądają dzicy ludzie. Nie bądź śmieszny, Heinrich’u, nic mi nie będzie. Książę Witold nie może pozwolić sobie na tak otwarte pozbycie się brata Wielkiego Mistrza. To wywołałoby wojnę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– A jeśli on chce wojny?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Skończ z tymi niedorzecznymi pomysłami. Zajmij się resztą koni lepiej, bo myślenie słabo ci wychodzi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– To pozwólcie chociaż jechać z wami. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie. Nie chcę obstawy. Wielki Książę musi zobaczyć, że mu ufam... to spodoba się jego próżności i uśpi czujność. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chłopak wciąż wyglądał na nieprzekonanego, więc Ulryk poklepał go po ramieniu, nim wskoczył na konia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Wrócę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Będę się o to modlił. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Już w siodle, Ulryk odwrócił się przez ramię, patrząc w okno wieży i zastanawiając, czy Anna obserwuje ich wymarsz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na zwodzonym moście Witold podjechał do niego zbyt blisko, niepokojąc mu konia, ale Ulryk od dziecka lubił jazdę, więc z łatwością uspokoił wierzchowca. Popatrzył na Witolda, udając, że wcale nie zauważył tego nietaktu i miał nadzieję, że książę gotuje się w środku ze złości.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Na co zamierzasz dziś polować, książę? Niedźwiedzia, słyszę, zostawiasz mnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Za Witoldem był sługa czy jakiś urzędnik dworski, którego Ulryk często widział kręcącego się przy księciu. Wzrok tego naprawdę mu się nie podobał, ale zbył to jako omamy wywołane słowami Heinrich’a.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Chyba nie chcesz polować sam na tak grubego zwierza? – odrzekł Witold. – Najważniejsza jest współpraca i dobra zasadzka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Człowiek jadący z tyłu uśmiechnął się ledwo dostrzegalnie, nie odrywając pełnego uwielbienia wzroku od swojego księcia. Ulryk przestał na niego spoglądać. Niedorzeczność, nie będzie bał się cieni i pomówień.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Czyli twoi ludzie naganiają, a my zaczajamy się przy mateczniku?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Właśnie tak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– We dwóch tylko?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Czyżbyś się bał, komturze? A może moje towarzystwo takie ci niemiłe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Skądże. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jechali dalej w milczeniu. Szybko droga weszła w las, a oni z głównego traktu zjechali w boczne drogi. Gdzieniegdzie między drzewami woda bagien błyskała. Ludzie z wydanymi wcześniej rozkazami oddzielali się od nich, znikając między drzewami, by zatoczyć dostatecznie wielki krąg, żeby zwierzę nie wyczuło ich zapachu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk zaczął odczuwać podniecenie niemal jak przed bitwą, ten pełen napięcia moment, gdy wszystko wydawało się wyostrzone. Liście szeleściły na wietrze, dzikie kwiaty roztaczały cudowną woń, nawet Witold zaczął się jakiś milszy wydawać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Blisko już? – spytał Ulryk po cichu, obserwując pszczołę, zbierającą pracowicie nektar z leśnego dzwonka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– O tak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dopiero teraz Ulryk zorientował się, że zostali całkowicie sami w leśnych ostępach. Witold zsiadł z konia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Zostawmy je. Chodźmy dalej pieszo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk poszedł w jego ślady, odtraczając od siodła długą dzidę, pożyczoną od księcia. Litwin przewiesił sobie łuk przez plecy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Wydaje mi się, książę, – zaczął Ulryk, kiedy szli jeden za drugim wśród drzew, – że mnie nieszczególnie lubisz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Wydaje ci się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk nie dał się zbyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Pomyślałem, że może skórę z upolowanego zwierzęcia tobie zostawię. Anna miałaby nowe futro. Jako gest zgody i przyjaźni między nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Źle pomyślałeś. I od kiedy Wielka Księżna jest dla ciebie Anną?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk poczuł zimny dreszcz przenikający go od stóp do głów. Może jednak jego giermek nie był tak głupi, jak się wydawał. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Witold zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że Ulryk niemal na niego wpadł.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Jesteśmy na miejscu, – powiedział książę. – Tam są barcie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stali na skraju polany. Wokół nich drzewa już się przerzedzały, ale wciąż jeszcze odgradzały ich od otwartej przestrzeni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nic nie widzę, – powiedział Ulryk, zły, że Litwin wybrał takie niedogodne miejsce. Przecież tu prędzej jego oszczep w drzewie utkwi, niż w niedźwiedziu. Postąpił parę kroków wprzód.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Jak chcesz stąd, książę, ofiarę podejść?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagle ręka Witolda złapała Ulryka za włosy, ciągnąc go w tył i w dół. Odruchowo komtur uderzył trzymaną w ręku bronią, ale przyzwyczajony do miecza wziął za krótki zamach. Witold z łatwością złapał drzewce włóczni drugą ręką.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Co robisz? – syknął Ulryk, starając się zachować równowagę i nie upaść.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Grunt to zaskoczyć ofiarę, komturze, – Witold wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zaczynając pojmować grozę sytuacji, Ulryk rzucił się w jego uścisku. Witold nie puszczał. Ulryk dźgnął łokciem, spróbował kopnąć, wszystko na nic. Ale nie wypuszczał z jednej ręki włóczni, trzymanej teraz przez niego i przez Witolda tak, że żaden nie mógł jej użyć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jednak przy całej jego przemowie o zaskoczeniu, Witold nie zabił go ciosem w plecy, gdy Ulryk popełnił karygodny błąd odwrócenia się do niego tyłem. Jakiekolwiek były motywy księcia, Ulryk zamierzał wykorzystać fakt, że jeszcze żyje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Czemu to robisz? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Trudno się domyślić?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Chcesz wojny z Zakonem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Witold zaśmiał się bez cienia radości.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Jeśli zabijesz brata Wielkiego Mistrza, będziesz ją miał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– A kto im powie, że to ja cię zabiłem? Zginąłeś w wypadku podczas polowania. Zabłądziłeś i utonąłeś na bagnach. Trafiła cię zatruta strzała Żmudzina. Jest tyle możliwości.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Jestem posłem pod twoją opieką, odpowiedzialność i tak spadnie na ciebie! Wszyscy oskarżą cię o to, że niehonorowo zamordowałeś–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ty mówisz o honorze? Ty? Przychodzisz pod mój dach, czarujesz słodkimi słowami, a potem na nią nastajesz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk przestał się wyrywać, w końcu pojąwszy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Chodzi o Annę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Brawo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– My nic nie-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ręka w jego włosach zacisnęła się boleśnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Masz mnie za głupca? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie, – Ulryk odetchnął głęboko, starając się mówić i stać spokojnie, by nie sprowokować księcia. – I właśnie dlatego, proszę, przemyśl to. Wywołasz wojnę dla jednej kobiety?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Mojej żony. I to nie ja zacząłem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Czyżby? – zaśmiał się Ulryk. Wyszło mu trochę nerwowo. Ale Witold złapał przynętę. Nachylił się nad nim jeszcze bardziej, tak, że Ulryk mógł dostrzec część jego twarzy. Stali blisko siebie niczym kochankowie w uścisku, a ich palce splatały się na drzewcu włóczni zaciśnięte tak mocno, że Ulryk czuł to w kościach dłoni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Spodziewałbym się, że prędzej ją spróbujesz obmówić, żeby wydać się niewinnym. Ale oskarżając mnie wznosisz się na wyżyny hipokryzji, nawet jak na standardy waszego Zakonu. W jaki sposób ja to wywołałem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To było dokładnie to pytanie, które chciał sprowokować Ulryk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Puść mnie, to ci opowiem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Witold znów się zaśmiał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Niezbyt kusząca propozycja, komturze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie ucieknę. Wysłuchaj mnie. A potem rozstrzygniemy to w pojedynku, jeśli zechcesz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czuł, że Witold się waha. Książę nie ufał mu, ale był ciekaw historii.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Puść włócznię, – zażądał Witold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teraz Ulryk parsknął. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– A ty wepchniesz mi ją między żebra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Chcesz zaufania. Więc mi też zaufaj.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk powoli rozluźnił chwyt, przeklinając w duchu Litwinów, Żmudź i swojego brata, przez którego w ogóle tu się znalazł. Zdążył posłać w myślach do diabła sporo swoich wrogów przed ewentualną śmiercią, kiedy sekundy ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Witold odrzucił włócznię precz. A potem zwolnił uścisk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Słucham, – powiedział książę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk odsunął się od niego o krok. Musiał oddalić się na tyle, by znów móc oddychać, ale nie na tyle, żeby Witold pomyślał, że próbuje ucieczki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Zawsze fascynowały mnie anioły, – zaczął Ulryk, patrząc hardo w oczy księcia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Witoldowi jakby na moment zabrakło słów i była to jakaś pociecha, zanim Litwin wybuchnął śmiechem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Śmiej się, śmiej; tak samo śmiali się z chłopca, który marzył o spotkaniu z aniołem zamiast przykładać się do nauki praw. Tylko że ja pewnego dnia spotkałem anioła. Była przepiękna, w strojnych szatach, a w ruchach skromna. Była wszystkim, czym powinien być anioł: doskonała, niedostępna, tak blisko, a zarazem tak daleko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W miarę opisu Witold przestał się śmiać. Teraz już patrzył poważnie na niego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Anna, – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał, książę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk skinął głową.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Ale jak?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Sam wysłałeś ją do Malborka! Zostawiłeś ją tam, podczas gdy ty brałeś udział w niekończącej się wojnie domowej Giedyminowiczów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tam była bezpieczna...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– I samotna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Czyżby? Nie byłeś z nią wtedy tak blisko, jak teraz?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie z braku chęci, – ledwie zdążył wypowiedzieć te słowa, a Witold uderzył go w twarz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk odchylił się pod potężnym ciosem i byłby upadł, gdyby nie drzewo za jego plecami. Cholerny Litwin, pomyślał, opierając się o szorstką korę. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Sam zapytałeś, – wycedził Ulryk. Czuł posmak krwi w ustach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale był to już jakiś postęp. Witold użył pięści, a nie noża.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nic o tobie nie mówiła. Nie dała po sobie poznać, że cię zna, jak przyjechałeś.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ona może mnie nie pamiętać, – wzruszył ramionami Ulryk. – Spojrzała na mnie wszystkiego może ze dwa razy. Wciąż twojego powrotu wypatrywała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Dziwi cię to? Jestem jej mężem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie zasługujesz na nią. Nie doceniasz jej.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ach tak? Ty byłbyś lepszy, ty, duchowny? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Jakoś nie przeszkadzało ci łamać boskich praw, kiedy siostrę za biskupa wydawałeś, – zauważył zjadliwie Ulryk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– To zupełnie co innego, – oburzył się Witold. – On dla Ryngałły zrezygnował ze święceń. A ty nie porzuciłbyś Zakonu. No i Anna ma już męża.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagle gałąź za nimi złamała się z trzaskiem, zarośla zaszeleściły, jakby coś wielkiego przedzierało się przez nie. Witold odwrócił się w stronę hałasu, ale Ulryk zobaczył niedźwiedzia pierwszy i zareagował odruchowo, zanim zdążył pomyśleć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Uważaj!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gdyby rozum zdołał dojść do głosu, w życiu nie postąpiłby tak idiotycznie bohatersko. Taka szlachetna bezinteresowność była dobra dla jego brata, wierzącego, że dla takich, jak oni, jest jeszcze szansa zbawienia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zadziałały jednak instynkty z pola walki i Ulryk rzucił się na Witolda stojącego między nim a niedźwiedziem, pociągając ich obu w bok. Bestia przebiegła obok, ale już zawracała, zauważywszy ludzi. Ulryk złapał rzuconą wcześniej na bok włócznię. Chciał nią rzucić, ale niedźwiedź był za blisko. Złapał więc mocno drzewce i czekał. Byłby bardziej przerażony niż na pierwszym swoim turnieju rycerskim, ale nie miał czasu myśleć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dźgnął w pysk, gdy niedźwiedź był na wyciagnięcie ręki. Ostrze zsunęło się jednak po czaszce, tylko rozwścieczając szarżujące zwierzę. Futro na skroni splamiło się krwią. Zraniony, ryczący przeraźliwie niedźwiedź wspiął się na tylne łapy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk uderzył, wbijając włócznię w kudłatą pierś, nim niedźwiedź ponownie opadł na ziemię. Przednie kończyny zamachały zbyt blisko niego. Pazury jednej łapy rozorały mu ramię. Podniecenie wywołane walką, krążące mu w żyłach, sprawiało, że nie czuł w tej chwili bólu, ale nie docenił siły niedźwiedzia. Rycząca, szamoczącą się bestia niemal wyrwała mu broń z rąk, choć zapierał się całym ciężarem ciała. Drzewce zaraz się złamie i to będzie jego koniec. Wypadek na polowaniu, jak chciał książę. Lecz w tej chwili świsnęła strzała, trafiając niedźwiedzia w oko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryk bólu niemal ogłuszył Ulryka, a potem zwaliła się na niego góra mięsa i futra. Nogi miał całkowicie unieruchomione, przygwożdżone do ziemi ciałem niedźwiedzia. Ulryk patrzył w górę na liście drzew i po raz pierwszy doceniał przyrodę Litwy, bo wciąż mógł ją oglądać. Widok przesłoniła mu twarz Witolda. Cóż, może jednak nie będzie mu dane cieszyć się dłużej Bożym światem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Wygląda na to, że znów jestem na twojej łasce, – powiedział Witoldowi, zbyt zmęczony, żeby się bać. – Zabijesz mnie teraz?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wielki Książę patrzył na niego, jakby rozważał w głowie tą propozycję, dokładnie analizując wszystkie za i przeciw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie, – powiedział w końcu. – Uratowałeś mi życie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Złapał Ulryka pod ramiona i pociągnął, pomagając mu wydostać się spod niedźwiedzia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Powinieneś był celować prosto w serce, – powiedział książę, wciąż go obejmując. Jedna ręka przesunęła na pierś Ulryka i zatrzymała po lewej stronie. – Tutaj cios najbardziej boli. Chyba coś o tym wiesz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk popatrzył na niego i przyszło mu na myśl, że częściej byli tak blisko, niż jemu udawało się zostać z Anną sam na sam. Ale nie zgadzał się z oskarżycielską nutą, którą słyszał w głosie księcia i chciał dać mu to do zrozumienia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie tylko ty ją kochasz, – powiedział, patrząc Witoldowi w oczy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gałąź znów trzasnęła i obaj obrócili się gwałtownie w stronę, z której dochodził odgłos ciężkich kroków.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ale tym razem był to tylko człowiek. A może bestia w ludzkiej skórze? Czupurna obrzucił ich obu zdziwionym spojrzeniem, zatrzymując wzrok na swoim panu. W ręku trzymał oszczep, bardzo wymownie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk bardziej poczuł niż zauważył, jak Witold potrząsa przecząco głową i odetchnął swobodniej. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Możesz iść? – spytał go Witold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tak sądzę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Przyprowadź konie, – nakazał książę swojemu człowiekowi. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Powyższe wydarzenia są fikcją literacką, a przy pisaniu tego fika nie ucierpiało żadne zwierzę.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rozdział szósty,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>w którym kochankowie znów się kłócą.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anna chodziła zdenerwowana po zamkowych murach, wypatrując powracających ludzi. Dręczyło ją złe przeczucie i wyszła z komnaty niemal zaraz po tym, jak odprowadziła wzrokiem wyruszający orszak. Nie mogła siedzieć w zamknięciu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W końcu zobaczyła z daleka chmurę kurzu wzburzonego kopytami koni i błysk broni w słońcu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nareszcie!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiedy grupa ludzi przybliżyła się jeszcze, wprawne oko dostrzegło w środku poczet jej męża, a między bojarami roślejszego konia Ulryka. Z jeźdźcem na grzbiecie. Ciemne chmury, które spowijały jej umysł przez pół dnia rozproszyły się nieco. Nie czekając dłużej, zbiegła z murów na dziedziniec, rozsyłając po drodze służbę z rozkazami przygotowania posiłku dla rycerzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W pierwszym odruchu chciała wyjść im naprzeciw za zamkowe bramy, ale przypomniała sobie, że wciąż powinna być zagniewana, więc zamiast tego dumnie ruszyła w stronę schodów prowadzących do głównej sali, gdzie podwyższenie zapewniało dobry punkt obserwacyjny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stukot kopyt dał się słyszeć na moście zwodzonym, odbił echem w długim wnętrzu bramy i rycerze wysypali się z ciemnego przejścia na rozległy plac zamkowy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wielki Książę i jego krzyżacki gość zatrzymali się z przodu. Witold zeskoczył na ziemię. Ulryk zsunął się ze swojego siodła i zachwiał lekko, ale Witold podtrzymał go, nim ten upadł. Widząc pół szaty zbryzgane krwią, Anna podbiegła do mężczyzn, zapominając w jednej chwili o powodzie swojej złości.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nic ci nie jest? – spytała krzyżaka, ignorując etykietę i zmarszczone brwi Witolda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Pochlebia mi twoja troska, pani, ale to tylko lekkie zadrapanie, – uśmiechnął się Ulryk i Anna pomyślała, że momentami są zbyt podobni z jej mężem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Lekkie zadrapanie? – uniosła brwi, –  A czemu cała koszula we krwi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  To nie moja krew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  A czyja? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Niedźwiedzia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Upolowałeś niedźwiedzia? – Anna spojrzała na niego z nowym podziwem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ubił go prawie gołymi rękami, – wtrącił Witold. – Siłował się z nim jak w zapasach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uśmiech Ulryka przeniósł się na chwilę na niego, a twarz księcia jakby złagodniała. Anna patrzyła na tę wymianę, zadziwiona nagłą zażyłością i zła, że znów zdawali się mieć przed nią jakieś sekrety. Jakby nie była godna znać wszystkich ich planów. Ale ona już się dowie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Czupurno, zaprowadź naszego gościa do medyka. Widać, że potrzebuje opatrunku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Czupurna wyglądał na odstręczonego pomysłem pomagania krzyżakowi. Rzucił błagalne spojrzenie Witoldowi, ale nim ten mógł przyjść na ratunek, Anna zwróciła się do męża:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– A ty pozwól ze mną.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poprowadziła go do ich komnaty. Drzwi ledwie się za nimi zamknęły, pozostawiając ciekawskie uszy służby z drugiej strony grubego drewna, a zaatakowała go pytaniami, które pragnęła zadać od chwili zobaczenia ich wracających. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Co mu zrobiłeś?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ja? Nic. Niedźwiedź trochę go podrapał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna przeszyła go niezadowolonym spojrzeniem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  A ten siniak na policzku to też sprawka niedźwiedzia? Mnie nie oszukasz. Wiem, że coś tam się stało na polowaniu. Powiedz mi, co.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wpatrywała się w męża uważnie, usiłując odgadnąć odpowiedzi z jego nieprzeniknionej miny. Witold westchnął i przejechał sobie ręką po twarzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Chciałem go zabić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Co?! Ty cholerny idioto! Dlaczego?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Dlaczego? – parsknął Witold. –  Jeszcze pytasz! Czy wy macie mnie za głupca czy za ślepca, który nie widzi, co się między wami dzieje?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  A co takiego się dzieje?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Nie udawaj takiej niewinnej! Widzę, jak za nim wodzisz wzrokiem!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie pociemniało przed oczyma z oburzenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– A jak ty robiłeś słodkie oczy na Engelharda i Wallenroda na przemian, to czy ja coś powiedziałam? Czy protestowałam?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Witold odwrócił wzrok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  To była polityka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  A to niby nie jest?! Koronę obiecywał-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  A ty głupia uwierzyłaś!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– I nigdy nie nazwał mnie głupią, –  powiedziała Anna sztywno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ale miał za taką!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To zabolało. Zrobiła krok w tył, jakby ją uderzył.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Przepraszam, – powiedział Witold łagodniej, podchodząc do niej. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna odepchnęła jego wyciągnięte ręce, powstrzymując płacz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– No już, przecież ja to dla ciebie...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brzmiał szczerze, więc tym razem Anna pozwoliła się dotknąć. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Dla mnie? –  spytała, nie odpychając go już, ale i nie odwzajemniając uścisku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Dla ciebie, kochana, zabić go byłem gotów, grzebiąc szanse przyjaźni z przyszłym Wielkim Mistrzem, – szeptał to, jak wyznanie miłosne z ustami prawie dotykającymi jej skroni i gładził po plecach. – Nie mogłem znieść tego, jak on na ciebie patrzy. Chciałem go własnoręcznie ukatrupić za samo pragnienie ciebie, bo kocham cię bardziej niż Litwę, nić władzę, niż wszystko... Bez ciebie nie byłbym tym, kim jestem, – ujął jej twarz w dłonie i zmusił do spojrzenia na siebie. – Wiesz o tym, prawda?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasne oczy uważnie wpatrywały się w jej niemal czarne z taką szczerością, jakiej nie okazywał nikomu innemu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– No, – powiedziała Anna. – Mógłbyś mi to trochę częściej powtarzać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Witold uśmiechnął się na zmianę jej tonu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Postaram się o tym pamiętać, – obiecał.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna przytuliła się do niego w odpowiedzi i przez chwilę trwali w milczeniu. Jego bliskość ją uspokajała nawet, jeśli wciąż poplamiony był krwią. W końcu Anna podniosła głowę z jego piersi i znów spojrzała mu w oczy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone, – powiedziała powoli, z namysłem, – co do zdobycia przychylności możliwego przyszłego mistrza Zakonu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Może, – zgodził się Witold z błyskiem przebiegłości w oku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna znała ten jego ton doskonale: niewiele słów i mnóstwo myśli kłębiących się za nimi; jak powierzchnia jeziora, które wydaje się spokojną taflą, a tymczasem jego głębiny mogą wciągnąć nieostrożnego pływaka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Masz już jakiś plan? – spytała zaciekawiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–  Mam, – przyznał, patrząc na nią i nie wypuszczając z objęć, – ale, jak zwykle, potrzebna mi będzie twoja pomoc.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rozdział siódmy,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>w którym Witold i Ulryk lądują w jednym łóżku.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Witold wsunął się do komnaty gościnnej za służbą niosącą wino. Ranny krzyżak wyglądał całkiem dobrze, jedynie jego ręka ucierpiała w starciu z niedźwiedziem i była teraz owinięta czystym płótnem. Był może blady, ale to lepiej niż rozpalony od gorączki. Teraz podniósł się nieco na posłaniu, całkowicie przytomny i wyraźnie zdziwiony widokiem księcia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mimochodem Witold ocenił dobre proporcje ciała, nieprzysłoniętego teraz flandryjskim płaszczem: szerokie ramiona, mięśnie, których siłę mógł już docenić. Jak powiedział Annie, w końcu prawdziwy wojownik, a nie zniewieściały mąż. Trochę jak Wallenrod, ale bez głupich zasad tamtego. Okrutny niczym Engelhard, ale sprytniejszy od niego. Krzyżak idealny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–  Książę... Ty tutaj?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Nie wstawaj, – powiedział wielkopańsko Witold, zastanawiając się złośliwie, czy mężczyzna w ogóle zamierzał powitać go w taki sposób, – w końcu jesteś ranny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulryk zrobił zbolałą minę, zerkając na swoje ramię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– To nic, a twój medyk mnie tu więzi, – poskarżył się.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Przyniosłem ci coś na pokrzepienie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podczaszy właśnie nalewał trunku z dzbanka do kielicha. Ulryk wziął naczynie, a Witold odesłał sługę niecierpliwym gestem. Kto wie, jakich szpiegów ma tu Jogaiła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–  Wino? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– A spodziewałeś się ziołowych naparów, jakie dostałbyś na Wawelu? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Więc księżna mówiła ci o naszej rozmowie...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po tonie jego głosu i wyraźnym zakłopotaniu Witold pojął, że Anna zostawiła całkiem sporo szczegółów dla siebie. Z wysiłkiem stłumił gniew podsycany zazdrością.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Tak, wspomniała, że taki trunek bardziej przypadłby ci do gustu. Można rzec, że ten słodki dar głównie od niej pochodzi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulryk zakrztusił się kolejnym łykiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Witold usiadł przy nim i poklepał go po łopatkach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Tylko się tu nie udław, nie po to życie ci oszczędziłem, – książę wyjął mu kielich z rąk i odstawił na bok, ale sam został na łożu chorego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zaczerwienione oczy Ulryka spojrzały na niego badawczo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Nie mogę właśnie pojąć, – wychrypiał krzyżak, – skąd taka zmiana w twoim stosunku do mnie. Czemu nagle jesteś miły?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Ja zwykle jestem miły, – powiedział Witold, nieco dotknięty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Ale teraz mam wrażenie, że to szczere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Witold przyglądał mu się, rozważając, czy drugi mężczyzna bardziej go intryguje czy denerwuje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Anna wspominała też coś o koronie, – powiedział w końcu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulryk uśmiechnął się. To był wyraz twarzy, który Witold dobrze znał. Szczery, ale interesowny. Sam często czuł taką satysfakcję z przewagi nad wrogami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Tak, – powiedział Ulryk. – Myślę, że mógłbym załatwić wam koronę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–  Jak byś to zrobił?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Porozmawiam z papieżem, z Zygmuntem. Zakon ma potężnych sojuszników.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– I sądzisz, że oni będą cię słuchać, – Witold mocno w to wątpił, – zwykłego komtura?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Nie. Ale Wielkiego Mistrza by słuchali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulryk zwrócił się ku niemu i ujął go za rękę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Mógłbyś mi pomóc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Jak? – zakpił Witold, – zabijając twojego brata?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Mój brat jest stary. I żyje w gnieździe os. Nie trzeba nam przyspieszać jego śmierci. Ale warto wskazać pozostałym jego godnego następcę. Gdybym wrócił ze Żmudzią... Zwłaszcza, jeśli Konrad odda ziemię dobrzyńską tej nawiedzonej babie z Andegawenów. Pomyśl tylko, jak zyskałbym w oczach współbraci. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Ulryka błyszczały jak w gorączce. Nie wypuszczał ręki Witolda, snując swoje marzenia, a Witold mu na to pozwalał, ciekawy jego zamiarów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Podoba mi się twoja ambicja, – powiedział do krzyżaka, – a wasze niechrześcijańskie zakulisowe metody obierania Wielkiego Mistrza są już sławne. Tak, mogę sobie z łatwością wyobrazić nieszczęśliwy wypadek, jaki spotkałby tego, który zawiódł Zakon... Upadek z krętych schodów, zbyt dużo wina... Przeżyłem już trzech Wielkich Mistrzów waszego Zakonu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ulryk chętnie nadstawiał ucha, kiedy wydawało mu się, że Witold się z nim zgadza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Jednakże, – dodał Witold, – jest jeszcze Jogaiła. Wawel dla władcy bezpieczniejszy niźli Marienburg. A nawet gdyby naraził się w końcu polskim panom do tego stopnia, że przestaliby udawać rycerskich, to mój nudny hospodar pija tylko wodę, która natychmiast zmienia smak, gdyby ją czymś... przyprawić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie zniechęciło to ambitnego krzyżaka. Jego uśmiech stał się konspiracyjny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Władysław nie ma następcy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Ja także, – zauważył cierpko Witold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Ale masz córkę; i sojusz ze wschodem dzięki niej. Kto wie, czy Jadwiga w ogóle może dać Jagielle dziecko. Anna zaś jest jeszcze młoda i, co ważniejsze, u boku swojego męża zamiast jak tamta jeździć po dworach Europy i na kolejne zjazdy, zajmując się polityką w miejsce swojego władcy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Witold przyjął te słowa z mieszaniną niechęci i uznania. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Naprawdę daleko ci do przykładnego duchownego, – powiedział Ulrykowi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Dziwne, ale kiedy ty to mówisz, brzmi niemal jak komplement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Bo ja doceniam cię jako rycerza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oczy Ulryka rozszerzyły się zauważalnie. Długo wpatrywał się w Witolda, jakby usiłując przekonać się, czy książę na pewno mówi szczerze. Witold znów poczuł się rozdrażniony. Naprawdę nie kłamał aż tak często, jak inni go o to posądzali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Tylko czy jesteś Tristanem czy raczej Lancelotem? – dodał Wielki Książę i, nie dając zbitemu z tropu zmianą tematu krzyżakowi odpowiedzieć, wstał gwałtownie. – Przyjdź dziś na ucztę, jeśli czujesz się na siłach. Anna się ucieszy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Przyjdę na pewno, – wymamrotał Ulryk, nie widząc już triumfalnego uśmiechu Witolda wychodzącego z komnaty.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rozdział ostatni.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ulryk wszedł do komnaty zaskakująco niewielkiej. Nie była stworzona na bale, w Malborku nie byłaby uznana za wystarczająco okazałą do przyjmowania dygnitarzy, ale stół był suto zastawiony, muzycy przygrywali z jednego z rogów pokoju, a ogień z kominka oświetlał i ocieplał salę. Jego blask gasł jednak przy uśmiechu, jakim obdarzyła Ulryka Anna. Komtur podszedł do stołu, wybierając miejsce bliżej niej, jako że Witoldowi się tam nie spieszyło. Książę nie skomentował tego wyboru, gdy razem zasiedli do stołu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Służba rozlała wino, nałożyła mięsiwa na talerze. Cicha melodia w tle brzmiała znajomo. Coś francuskiego?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– A gdzie goście? – spytał Ulryk, kiedy para książęca zabrała się do podanych dań.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ty jesteś gościem, – odparła Anna. Ciemne oczy patrzyły na niego, Ulryk przysiągłby, że zalotnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Słyszane nuty ułożyły mu się w końcu w myślach w znany tytuł, przywołały obrazy w pamięci. To było coś z opowieści o królu Arturze. Fragmenty z Lancelotem dodali tam przecież właśnie Francuzi, wzbogacając legendę o element dworskiego romansu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Podoba ci się muzyka, komturze? – zagaiła Anna, zauważając jego zasłuchanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Naprawdę masz europejski dwór, pani, – skłonił się Ulryk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ludzie na wschodzie nie są tacy zacofani, jak się wam wydaje, – Wielki Książę włączył się do rozmowy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Witoldzie, proszę, – zganiła go Anna, po czym znów zwróciła się do Ulryka. – Lubisz tą pieśń?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tak. Opowiada o wielkiej miłości.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– I niewierności, – wtrącił Witold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Dlaczego? – Ulryk odwrócił się do niego, – Lancelot nigdy nie zdradził Artura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nie w bitwie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Czy miłość do tej samej kobiety to już zdrada?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Zależy jak okazywana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk uśmiechnął się, zaczynając pojmować nawiązanie z wcześniej. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Czyli kochankowie mają spać oddzieleni mieczem jak Tristan i Izolda?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– To chyba bardziej podoba się chrześcijańskiemu Bogu? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Czy ty aby sam nie jesteś synem kapłanki?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– O, więc kiedy wam to pasuje, to kapłanka, a nie pogańska wiedźma?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Panowie, – Anna przerwała ich coraz gwałtowniejszą wymianę słów. – Może jeszcze wina?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Księżna dała znak służbie, ich kielichy ponownie zostały napełnione po brzegi. Ulryk zaczynał czuć działanie trunku: może na skutek bycia osłabionym, a może wino było tak mocne. Zabranie głosu przez księżną sprawiło, że znów zapatrzył się na nią. Anna w ciepłym blasku ognia była jeszcze bardziej zachwycająca niż zazwyczaj. Ciemne szaty i takaż oprawa oczu kontrastowały ze śnieżnobiałą cerą. Klejnoty naszyjników odbijały płomienie, zdając się jarzyć własnym światłem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ginewra nie mogła być piękniejsza, – westchnął rozmarzony Ulryk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Obym jak ona nie była przyczyną upadku królestwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna zerknęła za Ulryka, zapewne na Witolda. Ulryk zignorował to, nie mogąc oderwać od niej oczu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– A może będzie wprost przeciwnie? Może dzisiejszy wieczór przyczyni się do przemiany księstwa w królestwo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk odwrócił się powoli do Witolda, niepewny czy dobrze zrozumiał znaczenie jego słów, czy też wypite wino przedstawiało mu marzenia jako rzeczywistość. Witold nie patrzył już jednak na niego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Wyjdźcie stąd, – książę odprawił służbę gestem. – I wy też, – zwrócił się do muzykantów.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Po chwili w komnacie zostało tylko ich troje. Anna wstała i podeszła niespiesznie do kominka. Zzuła pantofle nim weszła na skórę rozciągniętą na podłodze. Zdjęła nakrycie głowy, pozwalając czarnym włosom opaść swobodnie na plecy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odwróciła się twarzą do nich. Znów porozumiewawcze spojrzenie na męża i skinięcie głową, którego Ulryk nie zauważył, nim Anna spojrzała wprost na niego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Więc, komturze, chciałbyś zrobić ze mnie królową?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk zerwał się z miejsca i zbliżył do niej, prawie zapominając o obecności Witolda w komnacie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Dla mnie już nią jesteś.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niemal tonąc w urzekającej głębi jej czarnych oczu, Ulryk uklęknął przed Wielką Księżną.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Jestem na twoje rozkazy, – powiedział, przyciągając jej dłoń i składając na jasnej skórze gorący pocałunek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tym razem nie wyrwała mu ręki. Co więcej, dotknęła jego policzka, zmusiła do przechylenia głowy jeszcze bardziej w tył, by mógł patrzeć na jej uniesioną dumnie głowę. Byłaby wspaniałą królową, pomyślał Ulryk; już miała jej postawę i gesty, brakowało tylko klejnotu wieńczącego głowę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Dobrze więc, – mówiła cicho, ale zdecydowanie, – pokaż, jak okazujesz królowej należną jej cześć.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przez chwilę Ulryk nie był pewny, czego od niego oczekuje, dopóki Anna nie zebrała swej bogatej sukni dłońmi, unosząc materiał ciut wyżej i wyciągając ku niemu sugestywnie jedną nogę. Patrzyła tylko na niego i Ulrykowi niemal kręciło się w głowie od upajającej mieszanki podniecenia i wypitego alkoholu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dotknął delikatnego materiału nogawiczki, przesunął rękę wyżej. Anna westchnęła, gdy jego palce zetknęły się z jej rozgrzaną skórą. Gdzieś z tyłu za plecami Ulryka zaszurało krzesło. Zaświtała mu myśl, że Witold zaraz odciągnie go siłą od swojej żony, ale zamiast tego to palce księżnej wsunęły się w jego włosy, skutecznie przyciągając jego myśli z powrotem do niej i tylko do niej. Przez następne chwile jego zmysły były całkowicie nią wypełnione: liczyła się tylko gładkość jej skóry pod jego palcami, ciepło jej rozpalonego ciała przenikające go bardziej niż pobliskie płomienie kominka, a wreszcie jej zapach i smak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna jęknęła, jej palce zacisnęły się niekontrolowanie. Szarpnięcie za włosy było najsłodszym bólem, bo to on doprowadził ją do takiej namiętności. Ulryk powtórzył to, co wydawało się sprawiać jej największą przyjemność. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Witold znalazł się tuż przy nich, stając za Anną, ale Ulryk nie zwracał na to uwagi, cały pochłonięty tą cielesną modlitwą do swojego bóstwa. Księżna drżała pod jego zręcznymi palcami i językiem. Jeszcze parę ruchów i jego anioł zdawał się naprawdę ulatywać do bram Raju. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna oparła się o Witolda, ten podtrzymał ją bez słowa. Popatrzył ponad jej ramieniem na Ulryka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Naprawdę niezwykłych rzeczy uczą was w tym Zakonie, – skomentował książę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk zaśmiał się.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tego akurat nauczyłem się poza Zakonem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nad nim Witold pocałował Annę w odsłoniętą szyję. Zmięta suknia księżnej powoli znów zsuwała się w dół, choć ta nie była w stanie przejmować się w tej chwili swoim wyglądem. Ulryk patrzył, jak wargi Witolda przesuwają się wyżej po białym łuku jej szyi, aż książę złożył pocałunek na jej policzku. Anna odwróciła głowę do niego i ich usta spotkały się. Witold rozsznurowywał jej suknię za plecami, a Ulryk nie potrafił oderwać od nich wzroku. Oni zaś, pochłonięci sobą, zdawali się przestać go dostrzegać, nawet kiedy osunęli się obok niego na niedźwiedzie futro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Jeśli chcesz, książę, pokażę ci, jakich rzeczy można nauczyć się w Zakonie, – odezwał się Ulryk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To zwróciło uwagę ich obojga. Anna patrzyła pytająco, z tym odległym wyrazem zaciekawienia świadczącym o braku osobistego doświadczenia; Witold zaś... Widząc mieszankę kpiny i wyzwania w jego oczach, Ulryk na nowo zaczął zastanawiać się nad tamtą bezsensowną krucjatą, do której namówił ich Engelhard, gdy Witold był jeszcze po stronie Zakonu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oczywiście Ulryk nie mógł wyzwania nie przyjąć. Sięgnął ponad nagim ciałem Anny zanurzonym w brunatnym futrze ku Witoldowi. Tam, gdzie ona była miękka, on był twardy niczym stal miecza. Witold odetchnął głęboko i patrzył gdzieś w powałę nad ich głowami. Anna obserwowała poczynania Ulryka w niemej fascynacji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Wystarczy, – Witold odtrącił rękę Ulryka, ale przy tym, jak brakowało mu tchu, gdy to powiedział, Ulryk zupełnie nie poczuł się dotknięty szorstkością głosu. – Ty sam mówiłeś, że najważniejszy jest następca. Anno, miła moja, chodź tu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W odpowiedzi na prośbę, księżna przesunęła się nad niego. Usiadła powoli, a Ulryk mógł patrzeć, jak stają się jednością, będąc tuż obok, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Nie odsunął się, ale żadnemu z nich jego bliskość nie wydawała się wadzić.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ty daj mu syna, – wyszeptał Annie do ucha, – a ja dam mu koronę.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ręka rycerza dotknęła jej brzucha. Gdy ją zabierał, Ulryk otarł się o nadgarstek Witolda, którego ręce spoczęły na bokach Anny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciała kochanków splotły się w miłosnym uścisku. Ich cienie tańczyły na ścianach, kiedy poruszali się w jednym rytmie, doskonale zgranym po tylu latach wspólnego życia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chociaż ogień w kominku dogasał już, Ulrykowi zrobiło się niezmiernie gorąco. W duszy wciąż płonął mu ogień pożądania, podsycany jeszcze przez jęki i westchnienia książęcej pary. Zerwał z siebie tunikę, zdjął spodnie odzienie. Już miał sam zaspokoić swoje żądze, ale powstrzymała go ręka Witolda na jego przedramieniu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Poczekaj...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Książę nie był w stanie powiedzieć więcej. Jego uścisk stał się nagle boleśnie silny, a Anna jęknęła w rozkoszy i Ulryk momentalnie znów patrzył tylko na nią, kiedy, wciąż drżąca, zsunęła się z męża.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Witold pierwszy się podniósł, wyswobadzając się z jej ramion i zmuszając Ulryka do położenia się na rozciągniętym na podłodze futrze. Książę zawisł nad nim, podpierając się na kolanach i rękach. Mimo chwilowej przewagi drugiego mężczyzny, tym razem nie niosło to ze sobą tego zagrożenia, co na polowaniu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– My Kiejstutowicze umiemy się odwdzięczać, – powiedział Witold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulryk liczył po cichu, że będą to raczej delikatne dłonie Anny niż chwyt ręki noszącej odciski po mieczu, choćby do tego przywykły był bardziej. Ale wkrótce Anna dołączyła do męża, jej piękna twarz pochyliła się nad Ulrykiem, a jej usta odnalazły jego usta, łapiąc wszelkie urywane oddechy i Ulryk nie mógł już na nic świadomie narzekać, będąc w rękach Witolda i obsypywany czułościami Anny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potem Ulryk leżał między książęcą parą, ale nie był już tym, który ich dzieli, jak na początku swojego pobytu na zamku. Anna przytulona do jego ramienia oddychała coraz swobodniej, stawała się coraz bardziej rozluźniona, aż odpłynęła w krainę snu. Ulryk przez długi moment patrzył w jej spokojną, piękną twarz, po czym odwrócił się do Witolda. Oczy księcia były równie przenikliwe, co zawsze, ale nie czaiła się już w nich niegdysiejsza wrogość. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Jesteś bogaty, mając taki skarb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twarz Ulryka była tuż przy twarzy Witolda, oczy obu mężczyzn patrzyły na siebie w nikłej poświacie, jaką dawał żarzący się popiół. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Wiem, – odparł Witold. – I doceniam to, naprawdę.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>